


Тонкая грань / A Delicate Balance

by impala65



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, J2 AU-FEST 2020, M/M, Mental Institutions, Mild Gore, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: «...Д.Э. не делает различий между "Джаредом", созданным его сознанием, и Д.П. как реальным человеком...».
Relationships: J2 AU - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Тонкая грань / A Delicate Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Delicate Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543401) by [blackrabbit42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrabbit42/pseuds/blackrabbit42). 



> Артер: Eloise_Brandtner  
> Бета: Andrew_Clean
> 
> Текст переведен на J2 AU-FEST 2020

— Джей, где ты был вчера?

Руки Дженсена слегка подрагивают, но Джареду даже приятно ощущать эту дрожь кожей своего члена, натянувшейся как на барабане. Как-то ободряет.

— Ты и сам знаешь, — Джаред отвечает прямо в ухо Дженсену. Его слова звучат с достаточным упрёком — чтобы Дженсен вспомнил, но не слишком обвиняюще — чтобы тот не разозлился. Тут есть тонкая грань, злость Дженсена им на пользу не пойдёт.

— А, точно. Новая медсестра такая хитрая, — это слово означает, что медсестра наблюдала за Дженсеном достаточно долго для того, чтобы увидеть, что тот спрятал свои лекарства в карман.

— Тебе надо самому быть похитрее, — говорит Джаред.

— А ещё она сука, — а это значит, что медсестра силком сунула таблетки Дженсену прямо в глотку. Джаред видел и был в ужасе, но что он мог поделать?

— Зато сегодня я вернулся, — Джаред опрокидывает Дженсена обратно на постель, прислушиваясь к звуку сплющивающегося под ними винилового матраца. — Соскучился по мне? — его длинные умелые пальцы развязывают узел на Дженсеновых больничных штанах, время от времени отвлекаясь, чтобы помять его мошонку сквозь тонкий хлопок.

— Я сегодня неважно себя чувствую, Джей, — говорит Дженсен. — Я словно на куски распадаюсь, не могу удержаться в собственной шкуре, уплываю, понимаешь?

Джаред угукает в грудь Дженсену.

— Удержи меня, Джаред. Придави меня.

Джаред перестаёт теребить узел, вместо этого суёт пальцы в прорезь ширинки и вытаскивает член Дженсена наружу, тот влажный и горячий на его ладони. Он плотно вжимает его Дженсену в паховую складку и ложится на Дженсена всем весом, придавливая так, что рёбра трещат, так, что сердце и лёгкие почти сплющиваются в груди. Дженсен затихает под ним, и тогда Джаред, чуть приподнявшись на локтях, переносит свой вес на бёдра и потирается ими об эрекцию Дженсена.

— Вот так лучше?

Дженсен кивает, всё ещё не в силах дышать.

— Да, спасибо, Джей, — он подносит дрожащие пальцы к лицу Джареда, и приоткрывает рот, чтобы впустить его дыхание. И Джаред проникает туда языком, жар и влажность рта Дженсена — словно подтверждение.

Джареду повезло больше, чем другим фантомам. Когда-то он был реальным человеком, жившим вдали от Дженсена (ну ладно, половину жизни он прожил вдали от него), поэтому воображение Дженсена наделило его самостоятельностью действий. Большинство других фантомов были неразрывно связаны с теми, кто их создал, и проводили мучительно долгие часы в ожидании того момента, когда их создатели очнутся от сна или медикаментозного забытья.

Но Джаред не связан узами. Он ходит ночными коридорами, а другие фантомы, щурясь, наблюдают за ним. Большинство из них отвратительно, в них нет ничего, кроме яда дыхания и голоса. Иногда у некоторых людей, что помладше, появляется полезный фантомный дружок, но это ненадолго. Его съедают. Но к Джареду никто даже прикоснуться не может. Дженсен вообразил его не просто живым — Джаред полон сил, здоров и непобедим. В некоторой степени то, что принуждает Дженсена к пребыванию здесь и сохраняет, соответственно, существование Джареда — это невозможность для Дженсена вместить в своё сознание мысль о том, что Джаред может быть мёртв.

Ещё Джаред умён. Ему достаточно было пронаблюдать за молниеносными движениями пальцев доктора Халлет, когда она вводила пароль в свой компьютер, чтобы теперь взломать его. Он знает, где в её базе хранятся данные Дженсена. Сегодня Дженсен спросил его: «Где ты был вчера?», это привело Джареда к умозаключению, что он отсутствовал всего один день. Но надо проверить. Три дня отсутствия были самым долгим сроком, после которого он возвращался, но ещё немного — и приём ставок бы закрылся.

_12 сентября.  
Д.Э. выглядит спокойнее обычного, но всё равно аномально зациклен на "Джареде". Пациент неспособен сосредоточиться на групповой терапии, занятиях и на приеме пищи из-за постоянно задаваемых вопросов о местонахождении "Джареда". Поскольку это идёт вразрез с задокументированной тенденцией к улучшению состояния пациента, изменение медикаментозного и иного лечения в настоящее время не показано. Необходимо дальнейшее наблюдение и анализ поведения.  
Важно — Д.Э. не делает различий между "Джаредом", созданным его сознанием, и Д.П. как реальным человеком. Пока мы не устраним это заблуждение, прогресса не будет. Подано ходатайство о продлении срока следствия до тех пор, пока не будет установлено, что восприятие действительности Д.Э. соответствует фактам дела.  
По мнению лечащего врача…. _

Что ж, это хорошо. Никакого серьёзного вреда. Итак, пора будить Дженсена. Когда Дженсен недосыпает, Джаред делается сильнее. 

  


Джаред стоит за спинкой стула Дженсена и нашёптывает ему на ухо то, что нужно говорить. Из-за шума он даже собственные мысли слышит с трудом — другим фантомам приходится докрикиваться до их людей, потому что те напичканы лекарствами.

— Ты выкрутишься, Дженсен, — шепчет он, — а когда мы закончим... — он смолкает и суёт ладонь в вырез рубашки Дженсена, теребя сосок, — ...то я отсосу тебе. В комнате отдыха, грязно и слюняво отсосу. Но ты должен держать себя в руках. Ты же не хочешь остаться в этом заведении на всю жизнь?

Как уже говорилось, здесь есть тонкая грань: если Дженсен слишком потеряется в себе или станет буйствовать — они застрянут тут. Но если Дженсен будет принимать лекарства и слушаться врачей, если ему на самом деле станет лучше — что тогда произойдёт с Джаредом? Джаред понимает свои побуждения — на самом деле ему хочется, чтобы Дженсен смог сфальсифицировать своё улучшение ровно настолько, чтобы его могли выпустить.

Доктор Халлет говорит Дженсену:

— Давай побеседуем о том, что было с тобой вчера. Ты помнишь, как был расстроен, Дженсен? Как ты думаешь, в чём была причина?

— Соври ей, — подсказывает Джаред. — Скажи, что вчера ты подумал, что это день рождения твоей сестры. Ты жалел, что не был дома в этот день. Скажи, что из-за этого ты и разнервничался.

Дженсен красиво излагает эту ложь. В обед из кафетерия ему приносят кекс, покрытый розовой глазурью. Но Дженсену не терпится попасть в комнату отдыха — и кекс позабыт на его подносе.

— Ты прекрасно справился, — говорит ему Джаред перед тем, как член Дженсена начинает толкаться в его рот. Затем он глубоко всасывает его, ощущая, что для напряжённых мускулов горла это немного слишком. Но он всё равно им не давится, ведь Дженсен придумал его так, чтобы он был офигенно в этом хорош.

Дженсен ухмыляется Джареду, запускает пальцы в его волосы и, улыбаясь, водит по своему члену его ртом, вверх-вниз. Эта его улыбка — она вселяет в Джареда надежду, что когда-нибудь они выберутся отсюда. Это улыбка без консервантов и ГМО, сплошь натуральный продукт, и ей не место в таком заведении. Когда-нибудь она сможет провести доктора Халлет, эта его улыбка.

Сегодня такой день, что им всё сходит с рук. Обычно о минете в комнате отдыха и речи быть не может, но сейчас по телевизору идёт какая-то тупая хрень, от которой даже санитары глаз не отводят. Дженсен отворачивается к окну, и у него достаточно опыта кончать совершенно беззвучно, так, чтобы никто не заметил.

Однажды доктор Халлет назвала Джареда «демоном Дженсена». Хотел бы Джаред, чтобы ему когда-нибудь так адски повезло. Фантомы с чёрными глазами — они здесь навечно. Никакая психотерапия, никакие лекарства не могут изгнать их отсюда.

Где-то глубоко внутри частичка Джареда понимает, что он должен желать Дженсену выздоровления. Но гораздо большая его часть думает: «У нас всё по-другому». Дженсен никогда не станет таким, как Адам Хейн, например. Этот ребенок — выеденная оболочка, его фантом льёт мерзость ему в уши утром, днём и ночью, заставляя причинять себе боль, заставляя Адама жаждать смерти. А Джаред о Дженсене — заботится. И день, когда глаза Джареда потемнеют, станет счастливейшим днём его жизни, потому что тогда он будет знать, что теперь их ничто никогда не разлучит — ни пригоршня таблеток, ни складной нож.

То, что Дженсен вообразил Джареда умником, всё же не делает его всеведущим. У него нет никаких типа сверхспособностей, ведь настоящий Джаред был обычным шестнадцатилетним парнем. Конечно, в мыслях Дженсена он почти идеален — но всё-таки он лишь человек. Был. Оттого сейчас Джареду, чтобы разыскать Дженсена, требуется некоторое время.

По вечерам Дженсену разрешается находиться лишь в нескольких местах — в своей комнате, естественно, и в ванной комнате, да ещё в тихой комнате-читальне. Ни в одном из этих мест его сейчас нет. Когда Джаред проходит мимо палаты Томми Гейтса, мамаша Томми злобно косится оттуда на него, на губах у неё — мерзкая хитрая улыбочка.

Джаред пускается бегом.

Это не по правилам. Пациентов не разрешается оставлять в «изоляторе для успокоения» на ночь. Но иногда такое случается. Иногда о них забывают — комнаты звукоизолированы, и если не идти по коридору, целенаправленно вставая на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть в крошечное бронированное окошко, теоретически можно не заметить, что там кто-то остался. Правда, обычно таких «случайностей» не происходит.

Сердце у Джареда падает, когда он наконец находит Дженсена. То, каким он видит его в резком свете люминесцентных ламп, — это явный регресс. Дженсен скорчился в углу, он в смирительной рубашке со связанными за спиной руками. Это всё совершенно точно против правил — пациент в смирительной рубашке должен находиться под наблюдением. Таков порядок.

— Дженсен? — мягко зовёт его Джаред.

Дженсен поднимает лицо. Глаза у него налились кровью и воспалились, на скуле виден багрово-чёрный кровоподтек.

— Прости, Джей. Я не смог удержаться, — Дженсен пытается вытереть плечом смирительной рубахи глаза, хотя они совершенно сухи. — Томми Гейтс начал мешать тебя с грязью, он сказал, что ты — ненастоящий, а я — полный псих, и меня отправят в палату D. 

— Эй, ну что ты, — уговаривает его Джаред. Он затягивает Дженсена себе на колени и гладит его по взмокшим от пота волосам. — Не надо передо мной извиняться. И кстати, у Томми Гейтса тоже есть фантом, и это его мамаша.

— Ври больше! — недоверчиво говорит Дженсен, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть Джареду в глаза.

— Ей-богу, ни капельки не вру, — говорит Джаред. Потом понижает голос и мягко спрашивает: — И что ты ему ответил, когда он сказал, что я не реален? — тут он сует пальцы за пояс пижамных штанов Дженсена. Ему хочется, чтобы Дженсен прочувствовал, насколько реален Джаред.

Нереальность человека, созданного чьим-то воображением — всего лишь распространённое заблуждение. Джаред существует. Он может мыслить, чувствовать, может в определённых пределах взаимодействовать с окружающим. Когда он водит своей ладонью по напрягшемуся члену Дженсена, тот стонет, прижимается своей запеленутой спиной к груди Джареда и говорит:

— Я сказал, что заверну его грёбаный труп в мешок и брошу в выгребную яму.

— Чувак, я благодарен, что ты встал на мою защиту, но тебе нельзя так отклоняться от наших планов. Надо держать себя в руках, особенно если речь зайдёт обо мне. Они тебя не выпустят, пока думают, что я всё ещё рядом с тобой.

— Знаю, — Дженсен приподнимает подбородок, давая Джареду возможность его поцеловать. Что тот и делает. Джаред любит Дженсена, это действительно так. Конечно, таким его и придумал сам Дженсен, но Джаред считает, что он в любом случае Дженсена бы любил. Реальный Джаред — любил. Когда Дженсен с отчаянной жаждой проникает языком в рот Джареда, тот знает, что это — его жизнь. В прямом и переносном смысле слова.

— Дай, я, — говорит Джаред, толкая Дженсена обратно на мягкий пол. Глаза Дженсена уже прояснились, и Джаред чувствует губами его улыбку, когда водит ртом по синяку на скуле. — Я позабочусь о тебе, — шепчет он Дженсену, и это совершенно всерьёз.

— Я так скучал по тебе, Джей. Целых два дня. В смирительной рубашке трудновато прятать таблетки, скажу я тебе, — Дженсен закрывает глаза. — Но мне надо было тебя вернуть.

Джаред не может в полном смысле слова сказать, что он тоже скучал по Дженсену,— просто потому, что когда его нет рядом с Дженсеном, то его вообще нет. Это не сравнить с состоянием спящего Дженсена — когда Джаред изгнан из головы Дженсена, он буквально перестает существовать. Ему не слишком хочется, чтобы Дженсен знал о такой своей власти, так что Джаред просто говорит:

— Я не могу жить без тебя, Джен, — что вполне соответствует истине.

Расстегнуть ремень, связывающий ноги Дженсена, Джаред может, а вот те, что удерживают его руки — нет. Вслух он никогда не спрашивал, но иногда задумывался, почему Дженсен вообразил его способным именно на такое. Хотя пофиг. Что есть, то есть.

Дженсен приподнимает задницу, давая Джареду возможность стянуть с него штаны. Узел на завязке давит на его вставший член, поэтому Джаред накрывает плоть своей ладонью, чтобы ткань проехалась по её тыльной стороне, а не царапала кожу Дженсена. Он стаскивает штаны вниз с ног Дженсена.

Настоящие Дженсен и Джаред никогда не практиковали связывание. Но в любом случае это и сейчас не оно, это — просто ещё одна глупая помеха, которой они не позволяют встать на пути того, что они хотят друг от друга; такая же помеха, как запоры на дверях, как следящие глаза вокруг. Они уже немного натренировались в «сексе в смирительной рубашке», как любит обзывать это Дженсен, и теперь это не проблема.

— Какой ты красивый, Джен, — благоговейно шепчет Джаред, поглаживая мягкую, молочно-белую от отсутствия солнечного света кожу внутри разведённых бёдер Дженсена. — Когда-нибудь я вытащу тебя отсюда, пусть весь мир увидит, как ты сияешь, — он позволяет своим пальцам ласкать шелковистые волоски у основания члена Дженсена, гладит по-детски нежную кожу под ними.

Склонившись, он целует мягкие губы Дженсена — очень мягкие — и вылизывает его рот. Нежно, не настаивая. Он удерживается от того, чтобы лечь на Дженсена всем весом — туго натянутая смирительная рубаха и так достаточно давит, удерживая Дженсена в неподвижности. Нет необходимости в штурме и натиске — Дженсен, даже будучи так спелёнут, отдаётся легко.

— Хочешь, я разденусь? — спрашивает Джаред.

— Что, медсестричка Джеки вспотела? — ухмыляется Дженсен в ответ.

Джаред сбрасывает с себя джинсы и начинает стягивать футболку — но, стоит ему взяться за подол, как на ткани слева, прямо под рёбрами, ярко расцветает кровавое пятно.

— Дженсен, — ругается Джаред, — прекрати об этом думать!

Пятно исчезает так же внезапно, как и появилось.

Дженсен не просит прощенья — они знают, что от этого становится лишь хуже.

Полностью оголившись, Джаред ложится у бока Дженсена, водит носом по его шее и нашёптывает любовные признания. Он лениво трётся членом об выглядывающий из-под рубахи край бедра Дженсена, блестящая смазка растирается по нежной белой коже, и член легко скользит по ней.

— Джей, мне нужно. Тебя. Пожалуйста, — Дженсен обхватывает ногами севшего Джареда, расставляет колени пошире, раздвигая бёдра. Предлагает себя. Дженсену подтверждение нужно в той же мере, что и Джареду.

Что хорошо в больнице — никогда нет недостатка в смазке. Эти флаконы стоят во всех медицинских тележках, словно ублюдки только и хотят, чтобы они постоянно думали о сексе. Джаред выуживает флакон из кармана своих сброшенных джинсов, снимает крышку, сжимает бутылку — и от идиотского чпокающего звука, который та издаёт, член Джареда подпрыгивает долбаной собачкой Павлова. Краем глаза он замечает, что на Дженсена этот звук тоже действует — его анус сжимается.

Сухой рукой он неторопливо поглаживает член Дженсена, а кончиком пальца в смазке — кружит в Дженсеновой заднице. Дженсен вскидывает бёдра, но Джаред пока не давит — он гладит мышцы, расслабляя; слегка поддразнивает, чуть надавливая; массирует, пока Дженсен наконец не пускает его внутрь. Тогда он вводит два пальца с лёгкостью.

— О да, Дженни... — бормочет он, — откройся мне. Покажи, как ты меня хочешь.

— Я ужасно тебя хочу, Джей, я так соскучился по тебе, я боялся, что... — Дженсен, широко открыв глаза, обрывает себя. Капли ярко-красной крови выступают в порезе под рёбрами Джареда. — Прости! — панически вскрикивает Дженсен, в голосе его звучит отчаяние. — Я не хотел!

На животе Джареда слева направо проступает длинный тонкий разрез. Джаред снимает руку с члена Дженсена и прижимает ладонь к ране, но кровь сочится между пальцами.

— Ты можешь всё исправить, Джен, — говорит он. — Я знаю, ты можешь, — он сгибает пальцы другой руки, по-прежнему находящиеся внутри Дженсена, и спрашивает: — Ты это чувствуешь? — резко проталкивается внутрь, погружаясь до самых суставов. — Чувствуешь? Это — настоящее. Я не мёртв. Я рядом, я тёплый, ты можешь прикоснуться ко мне, и я больше никогда тебя не оставлю. Понимаешь?

Дженсен закусывает нижнюю губу и подносит трясущуюся руку к лицу Джареда.

— Но, Джей...

— Нет! — рявкает на него Джаред. — Даже не думай о том. Думай только об этом, — он отнимает от раны ладонь, хоть и боится. Он не смотрит на кровь, горячо стекающую на покрытие пола под ним. Он берёт в руку свой член — твёрдый, ноющий — и подводит его к заднице Дженсена, притягивая её к себе. На бёдрах Дженсена остаются кровавые отпечатки ладони.

Дженсен горячий и тугой, и это — самое реальное из того, что Джаред когда-либо чувствовал. Он вбивается до упора, заставляя Дженсена шипеть сквозь зубы. На миг он теряет возможность говорить, но ему надо, необходимо удержать Дженсена на себе, пока всё не наладится. Наконец он выдавливает: «Дженсен...» — и медленно отступает, давая Дженсену почувствовать скольжение каждого своего дюйма в его стиснутых мышцах. «Важно только это...» — и он медленно, но сильно толкается обратно — так, что в тот момент, когда его яйца прижимаются к заднице Дженсена, тело Дженсена вздёргивает вверх над полом на несколько дюймов. «Вот это, вот здесь...» — он толкается глубже, но дальше уже некуда. Его рука скользит по члену Дженсена, ощущая, как тот напрягается в преддверии разрядки.

Медленно, но кровь на его животе исчезает, разрез срастается. Джаред подаётся назад, уже не так отчаянно.

— Вот так, — говорит он. — Я буду здесь. Ради тебя. Всегда.

Дженсен издает бессловесный умоляющий звук — и толкается членом в руку Джареда. Головка мажет по ладони Джареда жемчужной влагой — сначала немного, а потом вдруг проливается горячий поток, пахнущий терпко и сладостно. Джаред чувствует, как Дженсен сжимается на нём, и какое-то мгновение ни один из них не способен шевельнуться. Джаред удерживает сотрясающегося Дженсена, ощущая сжавшиеся мышцы.

— Джей, — выдыхает наконец Дженсен. — Давай. Ты тоже.

Просить Джареда дважды нет нужды. Он сжимает бёдра Дженсена своими скользкими руками так сильно, как только может, и толкается в него — раз, два, три — пока дрожь напряжения в его животе не становится слишком сильной, и тогда он изливается внутри Дженсена, а в голове у него при этом крутится «настоящий, настоящий, настоящий», мигая красными вспышками света.

— Хорошо, — говорит Дженсен, когда Джаред скатывается с него и прижимает к себе в объятия — по-прежнему сильно. Всегда сильный для Дженсена, и всегда уверенный. — Теперь всё хорошо.

Наутро, пока Дженсен ещё спит, Джаред рассматривает в зеркале свои глаза. Ещё не чёрные, нет, но стали темнее. Определённо темнее. Он улыбается сам себе. В скором времени изгнать его будет уже невозможно.

**Author's Note:**

> Медсестричка Джеки - «Сестра Джеки» («Nurse Jackie») — американский телесериал о буднях медсестры Джеки Пейтон в жанре драмы и чёрной комедии


End file.
